England's Journal
by Yami-No-HikariBre
Summary: What if France got a hold of England's Journal?


This is a Tie-Along to 'A Dance to Remember', A Valentine's Day USUK RP-ish fic I had done ^_^

If you haven't read that yet, you can read it after, since this is almost like a prequel. Almost.

I dedicate this One-shot to Negisu Rikutaka! She was the one who gave me the inspiration to do this! She is an awesome beta too!

France calls over Prussia and Spain to read something VERY interesting...?

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

"So exactly WHY did you call us over here?" Spain had said as he chewed on a tomato.

"Because, mon ami, I have found this!" France had exclaimed as he held up a pale-blue and red notebook.

"It's an unawesome notebook." Prussia deadpaned with a scowl. "You took me away from tourturing Austria, for a notebook?"

"Not just any notebook, Prusse! It is Angleterre's!" France then started to flip through the pages, and then stopped. "Ohononononon! Read T'IS!" He then held the notebook open towards them. Spain started choking on his tomato, while Prussia burts out laughing.

"W-What the hell Francia!"

"O-Oh mein gott! He vants America to do vhat!"

"He wants Amerique to do all sorts of nasty things to him! Hear let me read." France turned the book back towards himself and then began to read in an obviously fake British accent, almost as though to imitate England. "_As we would kiss, I could feel his hands travelling south on my body, touching my naked chest and stomach teasingly, making me moan. "America." I would sigh. "Yes, Iggy?" He would break our kiss, looking deep into my eyes as he would wrap his arms around me. "More." I would kiss him again, tilting my head so we could deepen our kiss. His hands would continue their journey, teasing my most sensitive places, but never going near where I want them the most._ That's where it ends. Ohohon!"

"Oh god that is hot!" Spain whispered. He held a tissue to his nose to stop the blood gushing out.

"Read more! I vant to know vhat else he vrote!"

"Okay, sheesh Prusse. Hear, you read now." France flipped to another reandom page, giving the book to Prussia.

"Fine! I vill!" He read over the page quick before blushing heavily, a small drop of blood leaking from his nose. He took a deep breath before reading the page. "_His mouth would encase me erection, taking it deep into hs mouth. "O-Oh America!" I would moan. My moans would only serve to encourage him. He would suck, slurp, and moan around me, bringing me closer and closer to the edge. But before I could come, he would stop. He would remove his mouth from me, moving lower, spreading me more, exposing my entrance. "A-AmeriCA!" I would scream as he would start to lick my hole. "Ahhhh!"_ Oh mein gott I cannot read anymore!"

Spain picked up the notebook. "_He would then flip me over on the desk, and ram himself into me. I would then scream in pain, before he would start thrusting into me. Over. And over. And over into me. Again, and again, and again. He would find that spot so deep inside me and I would cry from everything that has happened. I would cry in joy because I am finallywith the one I love in the most intimate way possible. But I know this will all never happen. He doesn't love me.I know that he hates me for everyting I had done to him. We will never be like this._" He passes the book back to France.

"I have an idea, mon amis. Let's get them together!"

"And how vould ve do that, Frankreich?" Prussia had asked. It's not often that France gets an idea that had a large chance of working.

"Simple. You know how the Academy is having a Valentine's dance coming up?" Both nations nod. "Well, we will have mon ami Espagne pick an arguement with Angleterre. You two can argue about anything. But it has to be before Amerique gets there. Prusse will make sure that he is late. Once you see him, start argueing with Angleterre about Amerique and Romano. You know, fight about who raised who better. When Amerique is behind Angleterre, lean into him, and whisper into his ear, but still loud enough for Amerique to hear, 'At least my Lovi knows I love him. Amerique doesn't know you love him, does he? Amerique doesn't know how bad he hurt you when he became independent, does he? He doesn't know you want him, in every sense of the word. That you want him to bend you over and fuck you. How do I know all this? France stole your journal. Me, him, and Prusse know ALL your little fantasies about Amerique.'"

"That may just be stupid enough to work." Spain said thoughtfully. He then looked at Prussia, and then they both said "We're in."

And that is a wrap! I love how this turned out!

Translations:

Espagne - French for Spain

Prusse - French for Prussia

Frankriech - German for France

Mon ami/mon amis - French for frien/friends

Angleterre - French for England

Amerique - French for America

I hope you like it Negisu-chan!

-Ja ne

Yami


End file.
